there is only one hope
by lukya890
Summary: Luka Megurine una chica de 21 años llega a la casa vocaloid en donde el primer dia Gakupo Kamui cae sobre ella haciendo que lo odie rapidamente, cuando Luka se integra por completo a la familia sabe con el realidad es Gakupo pero aun asi lo sigue odiando hasta que descubre que en realidad lo ama pero no quiere que sus sentimientos no sean correspondido a si que no le dice nada...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este fanfic es de GakuLuka para que no se confundan les dire mi forma de escribir… las comillas '' las utilizare para decir lo que están pensando lo negrita pero no cursiva son lo que dicen los gemelos, los [ ] es lo que yo digo o pienso, las - son las acciones que realiza cada uno (más o menos), ahora empezare n-n**_

Había llegado una nueva chica a la casa Vocaloid, la chica se llama Luka Megurine quien tiene 21 años, bueno esta es la historia de Luka y Gakupo

-Bienvenida Chica nueva!- Dice una chica de cabello castaño y corto- Yo soy Meiko, Sakine Meiko un gusto

-**Bienvenida nosotros somos **Rin **y **Len **Kagamine!-** Dicen dos gemelos rubios- **Un placer **

-Hola, yo soy Kaito, Shion Kaito tienes helado? –Dice un chico de cabello azul que usa una bufanda del mismo color. La castaña lo mira con una mirada asesina – D-Digo un placer conocerte

-Hola yo soy Miku, Hatsune Miku una placer- Dice una chica de cabello verde agua

-Hola yo soy Gakupo Kamui- Dice un joven de cabello largo y morado quien parece que se enamoró de la pelirosa al instante que la vio- un place

-H-Hola… yo soy Luka, Megurine Luka espero llevarme bien con vosotros- Dice la pelirosa algo tímida

-Mira Luka-chan yo soy la líder así que te diré al tiro que seas nueva o viejo tienes que ayudar en la casa con los quehaceres, Miku te enseñara tu cuarto y luego los gemelos te darán una recorrido- Dice la castaña con una gran sonrisa- que les parece?

-**Está bien Meiko-sama, le daremos un recorrido con gusto-**Dice los gemelos

-Por mi está bien-dice la Pelirosa con una sonrisa. Toma su maleta y se acerca rápidamente a Miku quien le dirá donde está su cuarto

-eh? Megurine-dono-El pelimorado camina hacia ella y se resbala cayendo sobre ella. Ambos se sonrojaron- Lo siento… no fue mi intención –aun sobre ella

-….Sal de encima, Idiota!-La pelirosa quien está enojada le pega al Pelimorado- Samurái de Cuarta!

La pelirosa y la peliaqua se fueron rápidamente dejando al Samurái de cuarta como dice Luka tendido en el piso

-**Eres un Idiota, Samurái-de-cuarta-dono- **Dicen los gemelos. Quienes salieron corriendo

-….mm… -dice el pelimorado

-Parece que alguien se enamoró de la chica nueva- Le dice el peliazul al pelimorado

-¿Cómo crees? Tú sabes que no estoy interesado en nadie- Le dice el pelimorado algo serio

-como tú Digas Samurái de Cuarta-Dice el peliazul

-Como que Samurái de cuarta?!- El pelimorado grito mientras que su amigo salió corriendo- Idiota

-Gakupo es hora de hacer la cena, empieza-le Dice la castaña- tengo hambre así que apúrate

-Está bien Sakine-dono- Dice el pelimorado

-No seas tan formal conmigo además nos conocemos hace 2 años, ya somos amigos solo llámame por mi nombre- Dice la castaña

-Hai!

Mientras Gakupo cocinaba su especialidad curry con berenjena Miku le enseñaba su cuarto a Luka que parecía estar al frente del de Gakupo

-Bueno Luka-chan esta es tu habitación si necesitas algo yo estoy al lado, Gakupo-sama al frente y Meiko en la habitación del medio- dice la peliaqua

-Gracias Miku-Dijo la pelirosa- ''Porque tenía que estar ese Samurái de cuarta justo al lado de mi habitación, no lo soporto!'' – Pensaba Luka

-Meiko-san tiene un estricto reglamento para la mañana, hay que levantarse a las 08:00 a.m. o si no nos deja sin comida (desayuno); Gakupo-sama tal vez te despierte a las 06:30 a.m. ya que el sale a correr siempre a esa hora y llega justo a tiempo para comer jijiji- Dijo la peliaqua

- Muchas gracias Miku-Dijo la Pelirosa- ahora te puedes ir, tengo que desempacar además de escribir una nueva canción que me está pidiendo

-oki Luka-chan- La peliaqua salió de su cuarto y cerro rápidamente la puerta

Luka se sentó en la silla que está a un lado del escritorio- bueno a trabajar!- La pelirosa se concentraba mientras que se paró y empezó a girar- ya se! –empezó a cantar

A un radio de 85 cm

….estas manos pueden llegar

Ahora me balancearé, por eso

….aléjate por favor

Yo disfrutaba con solo girar

…así quería permanecer

Con solo girar y girar

…olvide como parar

Los amigos a mi alrededor

….podían girar mucho mejor que yo

La pelirosa dejo de cantar asi que abrió la puerta y veía que los gemelos la estaban escuchando

-Que hacen aquí?-Pregunta la pelirosa

-**Luka-sama su vos es hermosa! Esa canción usted la creo?**-Dicen los gemelos rubios

-eh? Gracias bueno y si yo la cree- Dice la pelirosa

-Canta muy hermoso, buena ahora les enseñaremos la casa-Dice Rin

-Está bien-Dice la pelirosa

Los gemelos le enseñaron a Luka la casa y en eso no se demoraron mucho ya que no le explicaban muy bien…


	2. Chapter 2: El recuerdo de niños

Los gemelos le enseñaron a Luka la casa y en eso no se demoraron mucho ya que no le explicaban muy bien…

-Chicos a comer!-Grito Gakupo

-Ya vamos!-Gritaron todos menos Luka quien se había quedado dormida

-Y Luka-dono?-llegaron todos menos la pelirosa

-Está dormida, Gakupo es tu oportunidad para verla, anda a despertarla- el peliazul le guiño el ojo al pelimorado haciendo que se sonroje

-Kaito no seas Idiota, deja que Luka-chan duerma además que de seguro cuando vea a Gakupo en su cuarto le pegue- Dijo la castaña quien miraba enojada al peliazul

-Lose, lose –Dijo el peliazul

-Que idiota eres Kaito-Dijo Gakupo- _''aunque no sería mala idea ir a verla dormir además yo creo que se ve muy linda`` -_Pensó el pelimorado

-No crees Gakupo-sama?-pregunto Rin

-Eh? Si… -Le dijo el pelimorado a la rubia aunque no sabía de qué hablaba

**-Bueno no hay tiempo que hacer, Gakupo-sama vaya a despertar a Luka-sama!-**Dijeron los gemelos

-…. No la despertare o si no de seguro me mata! –Grito Gakupo quien despertó a la pelirosa. La Chica bajo por las escaleras en silencio

-Quien te matara Gakupo-sama?-Dijo la pelirosa algo somnolienta

-no, nadie-dijo el pelimorado

-**Gakupo-sama de la que se salva-**Susurraron los gemelos

-shhh… silencio niños hay que dejarlos solos-Dijo la castaña

-**Está bien Meiko-sama-**Dijeron los gemelos quienes se van con el peliazul y la castaña dejando al pelimorado y a la pelirosa solos

-P-P-Porque se fueron?-pregunto el pelimorado- _'' Porque lo hicieron?! Ahora estoy muy nervioso``- _Pensó el pelimorado

-No tienes que estar nervioso, solo dime que hay de comer?-pregunto la pelirosa

-eh? A-acaso no quieres comer con los demás? Ellos aún no han comido-Dijo el pelimorado

-Chicos coman sin nosotros, saldremos por ahora!-Grito la castaña- Disfruten los dos de la comida!

-Es-Está bien Meiko-dono!- Grito el pelimorado

-Bueno que hay de comer?- pregunto la pelirosa quien se sentó en una de las sillas

-H-Hay curry con berenjenas

-mm…

-Pasa algo?-Pregunto el pelimorado

-No nada solo es que no me gustan muchos las berenjenas

-Entonces que te gusta? –Dijo el pelimorado- ''como que no le gustan las berenjenas?! Acaso esta loca?``-pensó el-

-Me gusta el atún- la pelirosa al pensar en el atún sonrió un poco

-Que linda te ves cuando sonríes, bueno te hare atún a la plancha versión Kamui –el pelimorado le guiño el ojo haciendo que ella se sonrojara

-Gracias…-Dijo la pelirosa- Idiota-susurro

-No soy un Idiota- Dijo el pelimorado mientras cocinaba el atún

-…. _''Eh, me escucho?``_ -Pensó la pelirosa

-Seré un samurái de cuarta como tú me dices pero por lo menos se escuchar bien –le da un poco de curry con berenjena y encima un atún a la plancha- ahora come –se sienta a su lado y come lo mismo pero sin el atún-

-Gracias –empieza a comer- sugoii, cocinas muy bien Idiota –continuo comiendo

-Gracias pero no me continúes diciendo Idiota haces que me sienta un poco mal-Le dijo el pelimorado

-Con que el Samurái tiene sentimientos- Dijo la pelirosa con un tono frio

-Claro que tengo! –El pelimorado se levantó rápidamente- ¡!

- ….. Que te pasa?

-No entiendo porque me tratas mal, solo te conocí ayer y ya me estas tratando como a alguien que conoces de hace tiempo!-El pelimorado se afirmó en la mesa

-Kamui-san…-la pelirosa se levantó- eres un Idiota acaso no me reconoces?

-De que hablas?!

-Yo soy la hermana mejor de Luki, tu mejor amigo de la infancia!

-T-Tu eres la hermana de Luki?! –Se impactó al escuchar aquello y se sentó rápidamente

-Si lo soy, por eso sé que eres un Idiota- la pelirosa se dio media vuelta- ahora me voy, no quiero seguir comiendo, me quitaste el apetito- Luka se fue caminando hacia su habitación

- N-No lo puedo creer la chica de quien me enamore de niño es Luka-dono….-susurro el pelimorado algo impactado- como pude ser tan tonto? …

-.-.-.-En la habitación de Luka-.-.-.-

-Sera mejor que continúe con la canción, no quiero que luego me regañen –la pelirosa empieza a pensar- ya se…

Empieza a cantar

¡Qué más da! Susurrando…

Pretendía demostrar que me rendía

A un radio de 250 cm

…estas manos pueden llegar

Ahora me desplazaré, por eso

…aléjate por favor

-Canta muy lindo Luka-dono- la interrumpió el pelimorado

-No seas tan cortes conmigo luego de que me hiciste enojar- con una vos fría

-lo siento mucho lo juro, no sabía que usted digo tú eras la hermana de Luki- le dijo algo apenado

-me estás diciendo que si no fuera la hermana de Luki me tratarías de otra forma?! – le dijo la pelirosa algo enojada

-Claro que no, yo soy un caballero nunca trataría mal a una dama…

-No juegues conmigo, yo sé cómo en realidad eres así que ándate por favor-Le dice la pelirosa- _''porque le estoy diciendo estas cosas? Se supone que lo odio''_-piensa la chica

-Está bien no quiero verla más enojada así que te dejare sola, dime cuando estés mejor

-Idiota…. Samurái de cuarta eres un gran Idiota! –Dice la pelirosa enojada. El chico de cabello morado se va deprimido a su habitación

* * *

**Gracias a mi amiga Miku pude hacer este fanfic ya que ella seguía mis fanfic que yo escribía en fb a si que gracias a ella quise subir mi fic aqui c: **


	3. Chapter 3: El primer beso

La pelirosa recibió una llamada a si que la contesto rápidamente- Hola?-Dice la pelirosa sin saber que el pelimorado está escuchando tras la puerta- Shin-kun ¿Cómo has estado?

-Shin-kun?-murmura el pelimorado

-oni-chan que haces? –Dice una chica de cabello verde

-eh? Yo pues nada –Dice el pelimorado y rie algo nervioso. En ese instante la pelirosa sale de su cuarto con una gran sonrisa- Luka-dono?

**-Luka-sama tiene visita!**-Le gritan los gemelos

-Ya voy!-Grita la pelirosa quien baja rápidamente las escaleras- Shin-kun! –se lanza a los brazos de un chico pelinegro y de ojos azules

-Lu-chan cuanto tiempo- sonríe el pelinegro

-Ajam! Luka-chan quien es el?- Dice la castaña juntando a todos los que están en la casa

-El es mi mejor amigo y mi ex novio- Dice la pelirosa

-Ex novio?! –Dicen todos exaltados

-Sip-Dice el pelinegro- ahora solo quiero recuperar a Luka

-No puedes- Dice la peliverde

-Porque no puedo?-Pregunta el pelinegro

-Porque Luka-sama es el novio de mi oni-chan-Dice le peliverde

-Exacto~-Dice la castaña

**-Son novios desde hace no mucho- **Dijeron los gemelos

-eh? Luka me remplazaste?-Dice el pelinegro

-Los chicos tienen razón, con Luka somos novios- Dice el pelimorado quien abraza a la pelirosa rápidamente- verdad Luka?

-….- Sin saber que responder

-Shintaro tendrás que alejarte de Luka además de que mi oni-chan es celoso-Dice la peliverde

-Gakupo! –Dice el pelinegro apuntando con su dedo a al samurái- No me rendiré así que ten en cuenta de que ella será mi novia!

-….-la pelirosa reacciono y se aleja rápidamente del samurái- Gakupo-sama no me abrace por favor- Dice la pelirosa

-Pero Luka-dono nosotros somos novios-Dice el pelimorado dejando a la ninja rosa (Luka) sin palabras

-Ya vasta ustedes dos, es muy tarde, Shintaro tu dormiras en el cuarto de Gakupo y Gakupo tu dormirás en el sofá- Dice la castaña algo enojada

-Si señora!- Dicen todos con un tono militar

-.-.-.-En la noche mientras todos dormían-

La pelirosa bajo la escalera- Estará dormido?-susurro

-No lo estoy, necesitas algo?-Dijo el pelimorado

-etto… -la pelirosa se sento al lado del- puedes ir a la tienda por una aspirina para la cabeza?

-Está bien, ya vuelvo –El pelimorado toma su chaqueta y sale de la casa camino a la tienda

-…porque tendré este dolor de cabeza?-se acostó en el sofá en el que estaba el pelimorado- descansare un rato… -cerro los ojos lentamente

Entra a la casa el Pelimorado-ya llegue Luka-dono, te traje tu aspirina- le dice el pelimorado y ve a la chica acostada en el sofá- Luka-dono?-La chica estaba algo somnolienta

-Si?... –Dice la pelirosa

-Estas bien? Necesitas descansar no crees?

-Enserio?

-Sip-dice el pelimorado dejando la bolsa que traía sobre la mesa

-Cárgame Gakupo-kun…-estira sus brazos hacia el samurái

-está bien… -El samurái cargo a la pelirosa como una princesa- te ves tan tierna así

-gracias-Dice la pelirosa colocando su cabeza en el pecho del Samurai haciendo que este se sonroje

-Luka-dono… -El pelimorado acerca sus labios a los de la pelirosa y la besa. Este se separó de ella luego de estar unos segundos así - nuestro primer beso…

-Que cálido beso… -Dice la pelirosa aun somnolienta sin saber lo que dice

-Bueno Luka-dono ya llegamos a habitación- Dice el pelimorado

-Llévame a mi cama…estoy muy cansada

-Esta bien… -suspira el pelimorado entrando a la habitación de la pelirosa colocándola en su cama- bueno me retiro, buenas noches Luka-dono

-Espera…

-Si?

-Quédate… hasta que me duerma- Dice la pelirosa

-P-pero si yo igual me quedo dormido? Cuando salga pueden pensar que paso algo anoche

-No importa…. Al final tu siempre te despiertas antes ¿no es asi?

-Bueno si…pero aun así, buenas noches- Sale de la habitación de la pelirosa y se va rápidamente al sofá en donde se recuenta pensando en lo que había pasado

-….buenas noches- Le dijo la pelirosa antes de que el pelimorado se fuera de su habitación

-''no puedo creer que Luka-dono sería tan manipulable mientras tiene sueño''-Piensa el pelimorado hasta que se queda dormido

* * *

_**ewe Bueno en el proximo capitulo veran como resulta todo despues de que Luka se entere que Gakupo le dio un beso jijiji**_


	4. Chapter 4: La Cita

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno todos hablaban de lo que paso anoche (ewe) aun que la pelirosa no recordaba nada

-Oigan quien escuchaba de lo que hablaban anoche Gakupo y Luka-chan? –Pregunto la castaña

-Yo lo escuche- Dice la peliverde- no puedo creer que mi oni-chan la haya besado, que lindo

-**Pensamos que Luka-sama odiaba a Gakupo-sama pero lo de anoche cambia todo- **Dicen los gemelos

-Yo creo que Gakupo por fin tuvo su oportunidad- Dice el peliazul

-Hablando de ellos… dónde están?- Pregunta la peliaqua- tampoco veo a Shintaro-sama

-Gakupo aún no regresa, Shintaro se fue al aeropuerto como a las 07:00 a.m y Luka-chan no la e visto- Dice la castaña

-Meiko-sama puedo ir a ver si está dormida Luka-sama? –Pregunta la rubia

-Claro ve Rin- Le Dice la castaña mientras que la rubia va subiendo por las escaleras

-Espera Rin, yo voy contigo!-Le dice el rubio quien va tras su gemela

-Apúrate oni-chan Idiota jijiji- Dice la rubia

-Rin no trates mal a Len-Dice la castaña

-Hai! Meiko-sama- Dice la rubia

-Ya llegue!-Dice el samurái quien recién entra a la casa

-Bienvenido Gakupo-Le Dicen todos

-Y Luka-dono?- pregunta el samurái quien fue rápidamente a donde están todos

-Hablando de ella… que paso anoche? –Le dice el peliazul

-eh?... n-no paso a noche- tartamudeo el samurái quien se sonrojo

-Como digas Gakupo, sabemos que besaste a Luka-San- Dice la peliaqua tapándose rápidamente la boca- olvida lo que dije

-eh?... a-acaso e-escucharon?-Dice el samurái

-Sip!- Dicen los que estaban con el

-Con que su primer beso- Dice la castaña

-b-bueno si-Dice el pelimorado agachando la cabeza algo sonrojado

-y cómo fue?- Pregunta la peliverde

-e-e-eso no te importa hermanita-Dice el samurái

-Si me importa yo quiero saber cómo fue el primer beso de mi oni-chan- Dice la peliverde con cara de puchero

-vamos Gakupo dinos como fue tu primer beso-Dicen todos menos los Kagamine y Luka quien recién bajaba las escaleras

-Primer beso?-Dice Luka quien recién bajaba- quien te lo digo Kamui-san?

-hablando del rey de Roma- Dice la castaña

-de que hablas Meiko?-Pregunta la pelirosa

-de nada jejeje-Dice la castaña quien tiene una gran sonrisa

-está bien, bueno Kamui-san ¿quién le dio su primer beso?-Dice la pelirosa

-no te lo diré o si no me matarías-Dice el pelimorado

-**Gakupo-sama beso a Luka-sama anoche!- **Gritan los gemelos

-eh?!-Dicen el samurái y la ninja al mismo tiempo

-Kamui-san!... –Grita la pelirosa mientras ve al pelimorado con una mirada asesina- como qu eme besaste anoche?!

-Espere Luka-dono yo nunca la bese jejeje-Dice el pelimorado mientras rie algo nervioso

-Estas muerto-Dice la pelirosa tirándole un atún en la cara

-Itai! Luka-dono no tiene que ser tan mala conmigo-Dice el pelimorado

-Eres un Idiota! n nadie te da permiso para besarme! –Dice la pelirosa quien se acerca rápidamente donde el samurái

-espere Luka-dono que me hará?-Dice el pelimorado con algo de miedo

-Te matare Samurai de Cuarta!

-EH?!

-Espera Luka-chan matarlo enserio?! –Dice la castaña

-Si! –Dice la pelirosa enojada

-Meiko-dono ayúdeme!-Dice el Samurái algo desesperado

-Ya se!- Dice la castaña- Luka y Gakupo tendrán que ir a una cita en la noche! Para que se calmen y no hagan nada desesperado en público –Dice algo enojada

-Yo no saldré con el!-Dice la pelirosa enojada

-porque no saldrás conmigo Luka-dono?-Pregunta el samurái

-Porque te odio!-Dice la pelirosa

-…..

-Luka-chan saldrás con el si o si!

-P-Pero Meiko que pasa si nos reconocen? Sabes que somos muy populares –Dice la pelirosa

-Usaran peluca –Dice la castaña

-ok…. – Dicen el samurái y la ninja al mismo tiempo- ….

-A si se habla! –Dice la castaña con una gran sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-En la noche-.-.-.-.-

_**[Esta es la canción que suena mientras pasa esta escena es Sweets & Bitters**__**]**_

-No puedo creer que nos obliguen a esto- Dice la pelirosa

-Yo estoy feliz de que podamos salir los dos juntos Luka-dono- Le dice el samurái con una gran sonrisa

-Acaso no te molestan las pelucas?

-eh? No

-nos vemos ridículos mejor me la quita- la pelirosa se quita le peluca y de repente una gran multitud la rodea- …

-Tu eres Luka Megurine verdad?-Dice una chica que parece ser fan de ella

-bueno si…

-Genial!, nos das tu autógrafo-Dice otra chica

-Megurine-san puedo sacarme una foto con usted?!

-… Gakupo Idiota ayúdame!- Dice la pelirosa gritándole al samurái

-Gakupo?!- Dicen otras personas que se acercaron a Luka- díganos donde esta Gakupo, somos sus fans!

-Luka-dono hay que correr!- Dice el samurái quien toma la mano de la pelirosa y salen corriendo haciendo que se le caiga la peluca- o no la peluca!

-Olvidara solo sigue corriendo Idiota! –Dice la pelirosa

-Gakupo-sama acaso está en una cita con Luka-sama?!- Gritan varios chicos que los están persiguiendo

-No es una cita! –Grita la pelirosa mientras corre junto al pelimorado

-Luka-sama es novia de Gakupo!- Grita una chica que parece estar al final de los demás mientras corre

-….Gakupo solo corre, no te detengas!- Dice la pelirosa

-Pero Luka-dono…-Dice el pelimorado

-Le dije a Meiko que esto sería una mala Idea- Dice la pelirosa

-Pero Luka-dono usted es la culpable de sacarse la peluca

-No me hagas pegarte Idiota!

-Luka solo sigamos corriendo!

-Ésta Bien… -Dice la pelirosa quien se sorprendió porque el samurái no le digo ´´Luka-dono``

Ambos corrían por las calles mientras los fans los perseguían como si no hubiera un mañana. La pelirosa y el pelimorado estaban muy cansados de tanto correr pero seguían así

-''Hasta cuando nos perseguirán?'' –Pensaba la pelirosa quien miro al pelimorado mientras corrían- ''está cansado… sea mejor descansar pero si paramos los fans nos alcanzaran''-pensaba- Gakupo estás cansado? –Dijo la pelirosa

-Algo pero no me importa solo quiero que escapemos de estas fans- Ambos corrían hasta que vieron un callejón y se escondieron hay mientras los fans pasaban de largo- los perdimos?

-No lo creo, tenemos que camuflarnos mientras estamos aquí- Dice la pelirosa

-Luka-dono cúbrase usted yo perderé a los fans mientras usted se va para la casa- Dice el pelimorado colocándole su chaqueta a la pelirosa

-no seas Idiota de seguro te atraparan, hay que salir de esto juntos-Dice la pelirosa quien parece seguir tomando de la mano al pelimorado

-Luka-dono… está bien pero usted cúbrase- Dice el samurái

-Está bien… -La pelirosa se cubre con la chaqueta del pelimorado- bueno como saldremos de aquí? Hay fans por todos lados

-No creo que sea inconveniente

* * *

_**jijiji en el próximo capitulo sabrán como Luka y Gakupo pueden escapar de los fans**_

_**Creo que la mayoría han escuchado Sweets & Bitters pero para los que no les dire que la cancion es de Gakupo y Luka **_


	5. Chapter 5: El Hotel Yowane

-Así que eso paso!-Dice la castaña mientras se ríe

-Si... -Dicen el pelimorado y pelirosa algo avergonzados

-Pero como me pueden explicar porque Gakupo tiene un ojo morado?-Dice la castaña algo enojada

-Es que cuando escapamos, Luka-dono me paso a pegar en el ojo-Dice el pelimorado agachando la cabeza

-ya veo...-suspira la castaña

-Lo siento Gakupo-sama no fue mi intención -Dice la pelirosa

-No te preocupes Luka-dono se que fue un accidente- Dice el pelimorado

=Flash-Back=

-Gakupo-sama sigue corriendo vienen tras nosotros!-Dice la pelirosa algo asustada y alterada

Ya se!-Dice el pelimorado quien carga a la pelirosa y corre mas rapido

-Gakupo-sama suéltame! -Dice la pelirosa algo enojada quien le pega en el ojo al samurai- lo siento, yo no queria...

-No te preocupes fue mi culpa por cargarte de esta forma pero mientras espera para poder perderos de vista- Dice el samurai quien cierra un poco el ojo en que la pelirosa le pego

-esta bien... -Dice la pelirosa agachando un poco la mirada- lo siento...

=Fin-Flash-back=

-Luka-chan tienes que ser mas cuidadosa, Miku trae una bolsa con hielo para el ojo de Gakupo-Dice la castaña

-Hai! Meiko-chan -Dice la peliaqua

-ésta Bien Meiko, Gakupo-sama de verdad lo siento... me disculpa? -Dice la pelirosa algo deprimida

-No te preocupes Luka-dono despues de todo no paso nada grave jejeje-Dice el pelimorado

-Aqui tiene Gakupo-sama- Le pasa la peliaqua una bolsa con Hielo al samurai

-Gracias Miku-dono -Dice el pelimorado

-De nada, para eso esta la familia -sonrie la peliaqua

-aun no puedo creer que hayan podido escapar de tantos fans- Dice la rubia mientras prende la tv- omg!

-Que pasa Rin?-Dice la castaña

-Noticias de Gakupo-sama y Luka-sama- Dice la rubia

-Que?!-Dicen todos menos la rubia

La rubia le sube el volumen a la tv- Parece que hay una nueva pareja de los vocaloid's GakuLuka, esas fotos fueron sacadas por nuestro mejor fotógrafo, si se fijan ambos van de la mano- Dice el periodista entonces la rubia apaga la tv

-Novios?! -Grita la peliverde- con que ya son novios, oni-chan que suerte nunca pense que lograrías porfin ser el novio de Luka-chan

-...

-Gumi no ves que ambos estan impactados por esa noticia, ahora no podrán salir a la calle sin que le pregunten si son novios, tendremos no dejarlos salir hasta que la noticia desaparezca-Dijo la castaña

-Pero Meiko que pasa si quieren salir o tienen que ir a una grabación?-Pregunta el rubio

-buena pregunta Len, que haran? mmmm... -Dice la castaña

-Ya se! que usen peluca o se camuflan!- Dice el peliazul

-No es una mala idea pero Luka ya se fue... -Dice la peliaqua

-Como que se fue?!- Dice la castaña

-sep, salio antes de que apagaran la tv-Dijo la peliaqua

-Kaito busca a Luka por el sur, Rin y Len búsquenla en el norte, Miku y Gumi en es oeste, Gakupo tu te quedas aqui esperándola y yo voy a buscarla en el este-Dice la castaña

-Si señora! -Dicen todos en tono militar y salen a buscarla mientras que Gakupo se queda en la casa

-Luka-dono a donde te fuiste? todos estamos preocupados- Dice el pelimorado y justo suena su celular- eh?- contesta rapidamente- hola?

-Gakupo-sama dile a los demas que tuve que salir rapidamente ya que tengo una grabación-Dice la pelirosa a traves del celular

-Luka-dono todos salieron a buscarte ya que no sabian porque te fuiste

-enserio?

-sip, estan muy preocupados, donde estas? esta oscuro y con suerte se ve la calle por la neblina

-Estoy en el estudio de grabación me quedare en un hotel que esta cerca creo que se llama ''Hotel Yowane'' o algo parecido

-Si quieres voy por ti ademas seria peligroso que estés sola

-Gakupo-sama... no gracias estoy bien

-Sabes no me importa ire para haya

-Oye esp- Se corta la llamada

-Bueno sera mejor que vaya por ella- Dice el samurai tomando su chaqueta y sale rapidamente de la casa directo al hotel- espero que no le pase nada- Llega al hotel y ve a Luka quien recien iba llegando- Luka-dono!

-eh? Gakupo-sama que haces aqui?...

-te dije que vendría, nos vamos a casa? ya es muy tarde de seguro los demas ya llegaron

-Gome Gakupo-sama pero me tengo que quedar aqui ya que aun tengo cosas que hacer en el estudio

-entonces me quedare aquí contigo no quiero que te pase nada

-No seas Idiota, anda a la casa-Dice la pelirosa a quien el samurai le da un abrazo

-No me ire sin ti

-G-Gakupo-sama... -tartamudeo la pelirosa

* * *

_**Bueno que les pareció este capitulo?, subiere un capitulo cada día así que no sera mucho problema jijijiji **_

_**Ademas lo siento por la ortografia es que de repente el teclado me odia y se echa a perder :'I**_


	6. Chapter 6: La primera ves y la pijamada

_**jijiji en este capitulo perderé mi inocencia ¬w¬ pero que mas da la perdi hace tiempo :v**_

**_Bueno les dare una pequeña cosa de este capitulo Luka y Gakupo harán Hentai ewe_  
**

* * *

-G-Gakupo-sama... -tartamudeo la pelirosa

-Luka-dono... -El samurai acerco rápidamente sus labios a los de la pelirosa dándole un beso haciendo que esta se sonroje- Te amo _**[Nota de la Autora: ewe Hentai, Hentai, Hentai!] **_

-yo también te amo samurai de cuarta -Dice la pelirosa mirando al samurai a los ojos

-Ya tienes una habitacion aqui? no quiero que los fans nos vean

-Sip, en el cuarto piso, vamos?

-claro- El pelimorado la toma de la mano y se van a la habitacion de la pelirosa _**[N.D.A: GakuLuka Kyaaa! que emoción okno] **_

-Gakupo-sama... ya no me digas Luka-dono solo dime Luka- Dice la pelirosa haciendo que el pelimorado se impacte

-Ésta bien, tu solo Dime Gakupo...

-Hai! -la pelirosa abraza al pelimorado correspondiendo le- te amo...

-Y yo a ti -El samurai besa de nuevo a la pelirosa pero esta ves dura mas pero justo sonó el celular de Gakupo- me jode la vida -contesto- hola?

-quien es?

-creo que es Meiko -Se escucha un grito desde el celular- eh?... estoy con Luka no te preocupes ella esta bien... estamos en un hotel cerca del estudio de grabación... mañana volvemos a la casa a si que no te preocupes... vale... adios

-Era Meiko verdad?

-sep - ''que mala eres meiko me arruinaste el momento'' piensa el samurai

-te quedaras verdad?

-si, no quiero dejarte sola -sonrie el samurai de una manera dulce- Luka...

-¿si? -el sumurai acorrala a la pelirosa- q-que haces?

-no te preocupes... todo estara bien -Dice el samurai besando a la pelirosa

-e-esta bien -tartamudeo la pelirosa

El pelimorado besaba a la pelirosa mientras la acostaba en la cama

-Estas lista?

-S...Si -El samurai se gano encima de la pelirosa mientras le besa el cuello- se cuidadoso...es mi primera ves _**[N.D.A: Es oficial ya no soy una niña inocente] **_

-Descuida lo seré, al final igual es mi primera ves

* * *

Mientras Gakupo y Luka haciendo eso esto es lo que pasa en la casa vocaloid

-Enserio estarán bien Meiko? -Dice la peliaqua

-Mi oni-chan es algo pervertido pero no creo que le haga nada malo a Luka-sama -Dice la peliverde

-No te preocupes tanto Miku ademas de seguro se lo están pasando de maravilla -Dice la castaña con cara pervertida

-Meiko no me digas que... -Dice la peliaqua

-Como crees Miku no creo que sea capas-Dice la peliverde

-aun que igual existe esa posibilidad-Dice la castaña

-...- hubo un silencio por unos minutos

-Chicas que tal si hacemos una pijamada las tres ademas Rin, Len y Kaito estan dormidos -Dice la castaña

-Bueno idea- Dice la peliverde

* * *

_**ewe Que pasara con Gakupo y Luka?; como sera la pijamada de las chicas?; Gakupo dejara embarazada a Luka? **_

_**Todo se descubrirá en el proximo capitulo x3 **_

_**Bueno les dejo este capitulo por hoy ademas de que mañana tengo que salir y pasado mañana igual jijiji**_

_**Se que es corto, lo siento mucho pero tengo sueño **_

_**Sayonara~**_


	7. Chapter 7: El embarazo y los novios

-Meiko... -Dice la pelirosa

-Que pasa Luka-chan? -pregunta la castaña

-Me puedes llevar al hospital? me siento mal ademas de que estoy algo mareada de hace días- Dice la pelirosa

-esta bien Luka-chan-Dice la castaña algo preocupada

-gracias

-De nada

* * *

~En el hospital~

-Luka megurine pase por favor-Dice la doctora Sonika

-hai! -entran a la habitacion en que estaba la doctora

-Bueno que le pasa?-Pregunta la doctora Haku

-es que estoy mareada ademas de que e tenido nauseas-Dice la pelirosa

-Ya veo, recuéstese en la camilla -Dice la doctora Haku. la pelirosa se acuesta en la camilla y la doctora la empieza a revisar- valga me dios

-Que pasa? -Pregunta la castaña

-Es que la señorita Megurine esta embarazada-Dice la doctora Haku

- ...

-omg! Luka-chan quien es el padre?!-Pregunta la castaña algo impactada

-e...es Gakupo -tartamudeo la pelirosa

-jajaja! hay que ver que cara coloca kamui!-Dice la castaña

-Sonika anota la noticia y prepara otra cita con la señorita Megurine, en 2 meses-Dice la doctora Haku

-hai! -Dice la doctora sonika- y felicidades señorita Megurine

* * *

~en la casa Vocaloid~

-Como le diras a Kamui?-Pregunta la castaña

-tendre que pensar en algo para poder decirle, creo que se impactara mucho

-Solo a pasado 1 mes desde que tu te quedaste con el, creo que era en el hotel yowane

-si -suspiro

-Ya llegamos! -Gritan los demas quien recien llegaban

-bienvenidos! -Dicen la castaña y la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa

-de que hablaban mientras no estábamos? -Pregunto el peliazul

-de que Lu- la pelirosa le tapa la boca a la castaña

-d..de nada jejeje -tartamudeo la pelirosa riendo algo nerviosa

-bueno?... -dice el peliazul

-oye Luka te pasa algo? has actuado muy rara estoy últimos dia-Dice el pelimorado

-Descuida no me pasa nada jejeje -Dice la pelirosa mientras aun le tapaba la boca a la castaña quien le muerde la mano haciendo que esta grite- aaaaaaaaaaaah! Meiko porque me moriste?!

-porque no me quitabas tus mano de la boca- Dijo la castaña

-Esta bien Luka... pero si te pasa algo avísame-Dice el pelimorado

-Claro -Dice la pelirosa sonriendo

-bueno y que hay de comer?- Pregunta el peliazul

-_**Kaito a ti te toca cocinar! Idiota-**_Dicen los gemelos **  
**

-a mi?-Dice el peliazul

-Si, asi que apurate que tengo hambre- Dice la peliaqua

- esta bien, are mi especialidad! -Dice el peliazul

- ... No lo aras! a nadie le gusta tu comida con helado!- Dice la castaña algo enojada

- p...pero?- tartamudea el peliazul

-Nada de peros! -Grita la castaña

-ok... -Dice el peliazul deprimido

-Meiko si quieres yo puedo cocinar- Dice la pelirosa

-No! Kaito cocinara pero nada de helado-Dice la castaña enojada

-hai... -Dice el peliazul

-Luka me quieres acompañar a la tienda? -Pregunta el Pelimorado

-Esta Bien Gakupo -Dice la pelirosa

-alguien quiere algo de la tienda? -pregunta el pelimorado

-Un puerro! -Dice la peliaqua

-5 botellas de Sake! -Dice la castaña

-Helado!- Dice el peliazul

-Naranjas! -Dice la rubia

-Una banana! -Dice el rubio

-Zanahorias! -Dice la peliverde

-Alguna otra cosa? -Pregunta el samurai

-Nop- Dicen todos menos el pelimorado y la pelirosa

-Bueno vamos Luka...-Dice el pelimorado

-Esta bien, llevas suficiente dinero? -Pregunta la pelirosa

-Sip

* * *

~Camino a la tienda~

-Oye, porque tenemos que usar peluca? -Pregunta el pelimorado

-Para que los fans no nos reconozcan y sigan con lo de GakuLuka-Dice la pelirosa

-aaah a mi no me molesta que sigan con eso porque quiero que seas mi novia -Dice el pelimorado con una gran sonrisa

-I...Idiota... -Tartamudeo la pelirosa

-Luka quieres ser mi novia?

-Gakupo...

-Si no quieres esta bien yo solo te pregunto porque ambos compartimos los mismos sentimientos jejeje -El pelimorado rie algo nervioso- ''Que Idiota soy'' -Piensa

-Yo si quiero ser tu novia- susurra la pelirosa

-eh?

-Yo si quiero ser tu novia! no me hagas decirlo otra ves... -Dice la pelirosa algo apenada

-Luka... gracias! -El pelimorado abraza a la pelirosa pasando a botar su peluca- ... mierda...

-...Joder! vigila que no haya nadie- la pelirosa recoje su peluca y se la intenta colocar lo mas rapido posible mientras que el pelimorado revisa si hay fans

-Apurate no hay nadie

-ya espera -Se termina de colocar la peluca- Listo! -suspiro de alivio

-Bueno vamos a la tienda

-hai! -la pelirosa toma la mano del pelimorado y sonrie- baka...

-pero tu baka -Dice el samurai mientras sonrie

-bueno si :'/

-jejeje, bueno ya llegamos compremos lo que nos pidieron

-ok...

* * *

~De regreso en la casa Vocaloid~

-Oye Meiko que es lo que le pasa a Luka? a estado actuando muy rara ademas de que pasa mucho tiempo en el baño- Dice la peliaqua

-no le pasa nada, no te preocupes jejeje -Dice la castaña

-Segura Meiko? yo estoy de cuerdo con Miku -Dice el peliazul

-descuiden a Luka no le pasa nada-Dice la castaña

-Esta bien... bueno cuanto se demoraran Luka y Gakupo en volver? -Pregunta el peliazul

-hace poco salieron ademas les pedimos muchas cosas seria normal que se demoraran arto -Dice la peliverde

-Pero yo quiero helado, ahora -Dice el peliazul

-Kaito pareces un niño pequeño -Dice la castaña

-Pero es que quiero helado ademas no queda- Dice el peliazul

-**Kaito-sama eres un Idiota por lo menos tendrás tu helado- **Dicen los gemelos _**  
**_

-Bueno shi- Dice el peliazul con cara de puchero

-Bueno quien quiere panqueques por ahora? -Pregunta la peliverde

-Yo! -Gritan los demas

-hai! ahora los preparo -Dice la peliverde

-Gumi-chan yo te ayudo -Dice la peliaqua

-Esta bien Miku-chan, asi nos demoraremos menos -Dice la peliverde con una gran sonrisa

Mientras Gumi y Miku cocinaban los demas empezaron a ver una pelicula ''La gran aventura Lego'' _**[N.D.A: Mi pelicula favorita c:]** _

-Meiko-sama porque tenemos que ver esta pelicula? -Pregunto la rubia

-Porque a Kaito y a Len les gusta ademas que fue la unica pelicula que tuvo 2 votos y las otra 1 -Dice la castaña

-Ya veo...-Dice la rubia- ''hubiera preferido una de terror'' -Piensa le rubia

-Todo es Increible! -Cantan el peliazul y el rubio _**[N.D.A: A mi no me engañan creo que todos los que se vieron la pelicula cantaron esa parte ewe] **_

-...

-Bueno estan listos los panqueques -Dice la peliverde

-Sugoi! -Gritan todos menos la peliverde y la peliaqua

-Para Meiko hay panqueques de Sake con manjar, para Kaito de helado, para Miku de puerro, para Len de banana, para Rin de naranja, para mi oni-chan de berenjena, para Luka de atún y para mi de zanahoria- Dice la peliverde _**[N.D.A: lo se combinaciones raras pero saben bien XD]**_

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aqui les dejo este capitulo, lo siento si no lo subi ayer pero es que no se me ocurria nada ademas de las pruebas (examenes) y tambien que me quede dormida jejeje :p soy una floja XD**_


	8. Chapter 8: Se descubre el embarazo

_**ewe Este capitulo lo are desde el punto de vista de Luka, disfrútenlo! **_

* * *

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Luka y Gakupo son novios, a la pelirosa se le notaba mas lo del embarazo a si que tenia que decirle la verdad a su novio

(Luka Pov)

Estaba en mi habitación con Gakupo y tenia la confinaza de por fin decirle que estaba embarazada

-Que?! -Porfin le dije a Gakupo sobre lo del embarazo pero parece que no reacciono muy bien

-Gome... -Le dije algo arrepentida

-Desde cuando sabes que estas embarazada? -Dice algo serio

-Desde hace 3 meses... tengo 4 meses de embarazo- Dije agachando la mirada

-Bueno... -suspiro- hagamos que este embarazo funcione -Me dijo sonriendo

-Gakupo... hai! -Sonrei

-Y quien mas sabe del embarazo?

-Solo lo sabe- Fui interrumpida por Meiko

-Yo, quien crees que la acompaño al hospital? -Dice la Meiko con un tono un poco seria

-Ya veo... a la proxima yo la acompaño -Dice Gakupo

-Claro Kamui ademas tu eres el padre- ambos hicieron que me sonrojara con su conversacion

- Kyaaaa! no hagan que me sonroje!

-jajaja Luka no tienes porque sonrojarte- Dice Gakupo abrazándome

-Mejor los dejo solos -Dice Meiko dejandome a Gakupo y a mi en mi habitacion

-Luka...

-¿si?

-Porque no me decías nada del embarazo?

-Porque no sabia como decírtelo ademas tenia miedo de que me dejaras...- Dice algo apenada

-eres una tontita yo nunca te dejaría pase lo que pase- Me miro a los ojos haciendo que me sonroje mas

-G-Gakupo... -tartamudee pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir el me interrumpió besándome

-Te amo

-Y también te amo

-Luka... -se arrodillo frente a mi y saco una cajita negra de su bolsillo- te quieres casar conmigo? -Abrió la cajita y vi un anillo con un diamante- No quiero que te cases conmigo solo porque estas embarazada si no porque me amas... -lo interrumpi rapidamente

-Si!

-eh?

-Si me quiero casarme contigo -Me lance a sus brazos y lo bese- te amo

-Y yo a ti -sonrio se alejo un poco de mi y me coloco el anillo

* * *

_**Lo siento es que me salte varias partes ademas de que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para poder crear el fanfic a si que espero que les haya gustado y lo siento si este capitulo fue muy corto u-u**_

_**Ademas creo que algunos se han dado cuenta de que no soy muy bueno creando los nombres de los capitulo :'/ solo odio eso de mi sadsadsadas gracias por entener, sayonara **_


End file.
